fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Bagarala
Water|ailments = Waterblight|weaknesses = Fire|creator = FireBall13|image = N/A}} Bagarala are large mighty aquatic Brute Wyverns that are seen inhabiting in areas with water, mud or ice for them to use. Physiology Bagarala appear as bulky Brute Wyverns with sea green skin and light sandy yellow hide. Their feet are colored gray, and they have tough black spines and a tough as well horn. It has two short but wide tusks as well that it can use to pull out seaweed or hiding meals under the terrain. It has long yet slim arms with two long, sharp claws used to reap targets and especially meals. It's thick tail has webbing running across the sides of the tail which helps it move quick underwater. Bagarala always seem to have sleepy looking eyes. The reason for this is being studied. Behavior Generally calm and seems to ignore other monsters unless they are a meal, a threat, a mate or for some other reason. They can get territorial when aggravated. They tend to roam around the land and sea, eventually resting in a den. Ecology In lore these unique Brute Wyverns are described as heroes. In fact they seem to be related to an undersea hero of sorts. Why were they called heroes? What is this other undersea hero? Who knows for now.. Habitat Range They commonly wander the seas but most surface into land and move to the main lands and inhabit the watery lakes there. They can live anywhere as long as they have water to live in. Ecological Niche They linger somewhere around the higher levels of the food chain and are sometimes able to overthrow Elder Dragon level monsters. But this isn't very likely usually. They are able to prey on most monsters but they usually feast on piscines, crustaceans, seaweed and even clams. Sometimes they may consider some of the land dwelling creatures a meal. Such as Aptonoth, Apceros, Popo, Velociprey and drome, Jaggi, ect. Sometimes preying on bigger monsters like Congalala, Jorokhios, Blangonga and Pokaradon. They may have to compete with other monsters like Rathalos, Zinogre, Tigrex, Diablos, Trakhios, Anorupatisu and Zamtrios. Bagarala have a rivalry with another species of Brute Wyvern known as a Ranosga. It is unknown why but the two Brute Wyverns seem to be have a sort of rivalry. They will often fight over anything as and will somtimes spend weeks fighting eachother until the other gives up the fight. Biological Adaptations Bagarala have evolve to be living powerhouses. Sporting a powerful and resistant body along with thick hide and tough bones. Bagarala's size and usage of power may deter most foes if the size alone or the toughness don't. Not only is the hide though, it also allows the Bagarala to breathe underwater. Regardless if it is seawater or not. However it has to keep it moist. So it covers itself with mud, ice or just splashes in water to keep moist. Normally without mud or ice, a Bagarala can last without becoming dry for at least 1 week and a half. Helps that they can use their own water to moisten themselves. They also have slim yet quite long arms with two small yet sharp claws. They usually use these to reap smaller foes or to slice apart prey items. Their tails and claws have webbing as well, which helps them swim up or down when underwater. They have quite muscular tails especially adept at the swimming motions as well. However it is very much a viable weapon to use. The monster's webbing is also quite sharp and can give some form of cut. Bagarala's legs however are probably the strongest limbs on it's body. They can lift the creature's weight and allows it to leap quite far which is especially useful underwater when walking along the ocean floor. It has two short yet tough tusks used for digging out objects or food items, and various fangs usable for chewing tough shells and soft bodies as well. One of the Bagarala's main weapons however is it's horn which it uses like a harpoon. It can use it precisely and even uses it to hunt fish. It's very effective and will cause severe wounds, making it a lethal weapon. The monster's main abilities linger in it's water sac however. The creature is able to spew loads of water, enough to fill in a swimming pool halfway with a single large water beam. It can fire globs of water, beams of water, larger beams of water, or it can fire multiple water globs into the air. It can inflate fill up even it's belly with loads of water, so much so that it has to inflate a little bit to hold all of it inside. It can release it all in a massive water beam attack that is likely one of the most fearsome attacks a monster can do. Moves and different states Aside sharing some basic moves with other Brute Wyverns, such as bites, sideways bites, shoulderbarges and leaping, Bagarala has a few other moves up it's sleeves. When enraged, the monster will huff angrily and starts to become faster and stronger while also starting to use more exhausting moves. When exhausted, it becomes slower and drools. Land * Bite - Lunges forth while delivering a bite. Flings targets away and deals moderate damage. Can follow up with Ripple Stomp, Horn Jab or Sidestep. * Swinging Bites - Similar to Deviljho's and Duramboros'. But Bagarala mostly makes use of it's horn during this attack. It still does major damage and flings targets up. * Horn Jab - Does a quick stab with it's horn. May do it twice. Knocks targets down and deals moderate damage. * Horn Charge - The Bagarala closes distance by charging at a target. Can sort of turn during the charge. * Ripple Stomp - Rises it's foot and stomps it down with force. Similar to Anjanath's kick. However, if done on top of any form of water, it will cause waves that deal minor water damage. The stomp deals major damage and being close to it inflicts tremor. * Tail Swipe - Quickly swipes it's tail across the ground. It can also perform a 180 degree turn and then perform the attack. Knocks hunters away and deals major damage. * 360 Tail Spin - Similar to Anjanath, it does a spinning attack mostly using it's tail. Knocks Hunters away and deals major damage. * Aqua Dash - Forces its tail deep into the ground in similar fashion to a shovel and then proceeds to lift up a boulder with its tail and forcibly throw it at a targeted hunter. This boulder is filled with water, causing a combination of Stun and Water. * Dunk Tailslam - Slams it's tail down onto the ground to cause tremors. When done on a waterbed, it will cause waves and ripples that stun the target by either pushing them back or knocking them down. * Enraged only: Shimmy Slither Check - Mildly shimmies in a similar fashion to a Piscine Wyvern before then standing right up as it hits a hunter to then aim and perform a charged hipcheck that sends it tumbling forth, rolling a bit forward. When underwater, the Bagarala does not need to get up after the shimmy and can aim it up or down. * Water Bomb - Spits out a very large water ball. Either arced or aimed straight for a target. Inflicts Waterblight and deals major water damage. * Water Blast - Fires a fairly large beam of water that deals a significant amount of damage. * Enraged Only: Water Tunnel - It will wind up, and perform a large sweeping water beam. Similar to Deviljho's Dragon Breath but with more range, slower animation, water elemental and still damaging. At G Rank, this attack can be done when not enraged. But when enraged in G rank it appears much larger. * High Rank and beyond: Massive Water Tunnel - The Bagarala will inflate a bit and stand a bit upwards. Then it will fire a massive water beam that it will sweep down. Similar to Black Gravios' super heat beam attack. * G-Rank and beyond: Water Frag - Spits out an enormous water ball that explodes into 4 other smaller water balls once it hits the terrain or a target. The main water ball deals more damage than the minor ones. It may do this when winding up a Water Bomb. * Sidestep - Similar to Glavenus. * Backstep - Step back while leaning back. May follow up with a lunging bite or another attack. Undewater * Bite - Swoops forth while delivering a bite. Not all that different from the Land version. The Land version is done if the monster is standing on the sea/lakebed. * Leaping Snatch - Leaps up into the surface and dives down. Then swims while snapping at the target. * Swinging Bites - Same as Land ver. * Horn Jab - Same as Land ver. * Horn Charge - Same as Land ver. Can also be done while swimming. * Ripple Stomp - If afloat, it will slam down and cause ripples and waves. If on the floor, it will do a quick hop and then slam down to do it. * Tail Swipe - Same as the Land ver. * 360 Tail Spin - Can be done afloat or on the floor. Causes water pressure if the target is near. * Aqua Dash - If afloat, it will slam down and then dig it's tail in the ground. It also will dig up boulders faster underwater. * Dunk Tailslam - Underwater, it will cause waves that stun the target by either pushing them back or knocking them down. Bagarala will also slam down on the floor doing it. * Enraged only: Shimmy Slither Check - Starts to swim at a target, which then it will follow up with a very forceful hipcheck that causes it to barrel roll as well. * Water Bomb - Same as the Land ver. * Water Blast - Same as the Land ver. * Enraged Only: Water Tunnel - Same as the Land ver. * High Rank and beyond: Massive Water Tunnel - Same as the Land ver. * G-Rank and beyond: Water Frag - Same as the Land ver. * Whirpool Spin - Winds up and then does a spinning attack that causes a small whirpool for a moment. The whirpool sucks in targets, while the spin attack inflicts Waterblight and moderate damage as it knocks away Hunters. * 360 Whirl Beam - As its spinning around consistently, it will shoot a beam of water at the same time as its spinning horizontally and swimming upwards/downwards vertically. * Backstep - Land ver. is done when standing on the sea/lakebed. In the Body Breaks and Effectiveness Breaks * Head - The horn will break. * Chest - Gains a scar and becomes a weak point. * Back - The spines will break. * Arms - The claws will break and webbing gets torn. * Hindlegs - The claws break. * Tail - Can be cut. Part Effectiveness * Requires atleast yellow sharpness to penetrate. Horn requires green or above. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions Bagarala generally ignores other monsters in the area, unless it is roared at or attacked. The only exception where a Bagarala will attack is if it is tired, and will aim to slay a monster for food. Even though they tend to feed on different still spots, such as corpses, fishing spots, bushes, ect. Turf Wars Bagarala V.S Diablos - The Diablos roars at the Bagarala as the Bagarala then cries at it. The Bagarala stands there, facing the Diablos, where the Diablos stomps around with it's horns aimed in charging position. Once the Diablos finds it's side exposed, the Bagarala will smash the Diablos with a bite attack, slamming it down against the floor. It then lets go and breaks a horn off with a tail swipe, causing the Diablos to also roll away from the Bagarala. Diablos suffers damage, is knocked over and gets a horn broken. Diablos will run off afterwards. Bagarala V.S Brachydios -''' The two monsters face eachother and roar. The Brachydios then goes for a punch, as the Bagarala then counters by shoulderbarging into it, and then pinning it down. The Brachydios pushes the monster off, but with the momentum the Bagarala gets, the Underwater Hero then performs a head bashing attack which causes the Brachydios to get K.O'd and get flung to the side. The slime that got on it then explodes, but the Bagarala shrugs them off. Brachydios suffers damage, while Bagarala also suffers damage. Brachydios becomes K.O'd and may have it's horn broken. '''Bagarala V.S Ranosga - Pending. WIP BGM Quests Carves Low Rank High Rank G-Rank Equipment Weapons Low Rank WIP High Rank WIP G-Rank WIP Trivia * Bagarala is the first Brute Wyvern FireBall13 has created. * Bagarala has potential to be a Flagship Monster, but it isn't one. (As of now) * The concept of Bagarala was litturaly a Brute Wyvern that you can fight underwater as well. Notes * Credits to Jaggid and TheElusiveOne for more moves! Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:FireBall13